Unnatural Fate
by BeautifulDusk
Summary: Squeal to Unnatural Crisis. Nina is preparing for her coronation that will crown her as Queen of Wyndia, however nothing feels right without Ryu at her side who is now out searching for members of the Brood. Will their destinies finally allow them to be together? Or will the cruel hand of fate destroy everything?
1. Prologue

**Unnatural Fate  
**

Prologue

_Squeal to Unnatural Crisis. Nina is preparing for her coronation that will crown her as Queen of Wyndia, however nothing feels right without Ryu at her side who is now out searching for members of the Brood. Will their destinies finally allow them to be together? Or will the cruel hand of fate destroy everything? NinaRyu_

* * *

Candlelight flickered against the newly repaired walls, causing the shadows to dance as if the stone was alive. It was a cool summers night, the cicadas chirped quietly in the Oak trees that surrounded the castle. A slender blonde was seated at her oak desk, pouring over a historic text that she had studied for the past four hours, the lines blurring as her eyes wept with exhaustion. With a yawn Nina stretched her arms out, unfurling her wings. There was a soft knock before Sylvia, her trusted hand maiden, poked her head around the door.

"Princess? It's nearly 3am, is everything OK?" Sylvia inquired with soft concern as she shut the door behind her with a small click. Nina felt guilty as she looked at the bags forming under the older brunettes eyes, she hated to think what her own looked like. "I thought I asked you not to stay up for me Sylvia." Nina frowned, shutting the book in front of her. Sylvia shrugged, offering no response. "Seriously, if you wait up for me one more time..."

"Nina, forgive me, but I can't help but worry for you. With the castle rebuild in process and trying to organize your coronation you need your rest." Sylvia stated in a tone that was borderline crossing the boundary between humble servant and devoted friend. "I'm sorry" Nina sighed, slowly getting out of the chair and blowing out the candles on the desk, her muscles protesting at the sudden movement. "I promise to take better care of myself." She mumbled as she followed Sylvia out of her office to her private quarters further down the wing. They walked together in silence, both women consumed in their own private thoughts.

Meanwhile, back in the study a chilled, almost supernatural breeze followed into the room through the open window. Papers were ruffled on the desk Nina had sat at moments before. The thick volume '_Breath Of Fire- The History Of The Forgotten Brood'_ which Nina had just shut, opened with a dull thud as if some mysterious entity was turning the pages. It landed on a page before the wind disappeared as fast as it had come, leaving the book open.

_'And thus, the Great War came to a bitter end. For hundreds of years, the dreaded Brood will lay dormant, victims to the greed of the witch who claimed to be god. _

_Not all is lost however, as it has been foretold for generations and generations that there will be a Brood Prince, the Prince of Dragons, who will rise from his chrysm prison and rid the world of the pestilence named Myria. Once she is felled by his hand, he will then seek out what remains of the true Brood, hidden away from the world. It is sad to say that already majority of these slumbering dragons have been turned to fossilized chrysm. However it is believed that there are enough left to perhaps bring back the Brood to their former glory. _

_And so it shall be, the Prince of Dragons will unite the Brood. At his side a mate worthy only to the stars above will stand at his side. Together they are to rule. It will not be an easy battle. Or so, this is what has been said of a destiny that has yet to be awaken. Who knows, maybe this is the foolish hope of the already damned?  
_

_I think not. The Brood are destined to power is vital in providing balance to the world as they are considered neither good or evil.  
_

_My question is however, is the world ready for them yet?'_

* * *

**AN: **Short I know but I had to break this away from the first chapter as I felt it ruined the flow. Now please, R&R before I get anxious and take this off for not being good enough!


	2. Chapter 1 - Assumptions

**Unnatural Fate  
**

Chapter One - Assumptions

AN: Thank you so much Ryu 147, Aloo-Delilah & Nina. W for your wonderful reviews, they made my day.

* * *

"Princess, please hold still!"

Nina resisted the urge to snap back at her dressmaker but refrained by biting her tongue and settled for rolling her eyes instead. She stood straight on a stool, arms aching from being held out to the side for so long. The grey haired woman muttered under her breath as she continued to correct the fitting of Ninas coronation dress- a dress that had far too much frills in Ninas opinion. Teresa lent back on the balls of her feet, sucking on her teeth as she viewed her creation. Muttering some more she tweaked a pin at the bottom of the dress before making a satisfied noise at the back of her throat. "There, take a look Princess."

Carefully, Nina turned round on the tips of her toes to look at herself in the wall length mirror across the room. A small head caged by blonde curls was massively overwhelmed by the pink puffy monstrosity that reminded her of a terrible bridesmaid dress. Nina resisted the urge to vomit all over the vile creation.

"It's uh, pink?" Nina ventured, unsure of how to address the situation and not wanting to insult the woman. Teresa had been the castles main dressmaker for as long as Nina could remember, in fact she was sure she was around when her Grandfather ruled over the Kingdom. There was one thing Nina had learned over the years- no ones opinion mattered but Teresas when it came to formal wear. Nina wasn't sure how she was going to get out of wearing _that_ dress.

"You don't like it!" Teresa said with an accusing tone, pursing her lips together. Nina felt a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead as she waved her hands in front of herself in panic. "No no it's w-wonderful!" The blonde spluttered. With a 'hmph' Teresa motioned Nina off the stool and helped her out of the coronation dress. "That will be all for today Princess Nina." Teresa briefly bowed her head before making her way out back of the room with the pink mass. Nina gulped, before suddenly feeling claustrophobic and overwhelmed by everything. She burst out of the dressmakers room and ran up the stairs towards her private quarters, not caring for the servants raised eyes as she passed them in a hurry.

Nina pushed open the french doors of her bedroom to the marbled balcony, allowing the crisp fresh air to wash over her. A smile graced Ninas gentle features as she walked over to the railing, the wind curling through the white feathers on her wings. She stretched them out wide, closing her eyes and she felt peace settle within her again. It wasn't often these days she had a moment to herself.

"Princess?" A males voice purred from below. Nina smiled as Rei clambered onto the ledge "Shouldn't you be busy doing your Queenie duties?" He smirked, readjusting his clothes from the climb. "For your information, I'm not a queen for another couple of months yet mister" she retorted, crossing her arms. "Also I thought I told you you _can_ use the front door you know," Rei shrugged his shoulders, scratching the back of his neck. "It's more fun this way."

"Oh I bet it is." Nina murmured, suddenly feeling jealous at the amount of freedom Rei had compared to her inherited duties. The feeling of being crushed threatened to take over her again. She bent over the railing, concentrating on controlling her breathing.

"Nina are you, uh, OK?" Rei asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "Yeah, yeah I'm OK" she waved her arm at him, keeping his head down. "Just need some fresh air. You should see the dress they want to me wear, yck."

"Funny you should mention fresh air, I was wondering if you wanted to come find Ryu with me. It's be a longgg time since I last saw him and I'm started to get worried about him."

Nina whipped her head up at the mention of the Brood Princes name, her face paling. "When?" She asked quietly, her heart racing a million miles an hour.

"Whenever suits, I'm easy."

"Hrm, I don't know- I'm really busy with the rebuild but..."

"But what? Can't resist traveling with the handsome Rei eh?" The feline joked, earning him a punch to the ribs by a tiny fist.

"Matter of fact, I was intending of sending him an invitation to the coronation. Why not just ask him to his face? Yeah, and that way I can't feel guilty because it's on official business!" Nina nodded, starting to pace up and down the balcony as she thought it through.

"What ever floats your boat Princess. How about we leave tomorrow?"

"Done."

xxx

Ryu sat crouched behind a bramble bush, his muscles tense as he clutched his unsheathed sword. His blue eyes were trained on the deer that was eating grass around a large yew tree several meters in front of him. Slowly, with a grace not quite human, he moved his hand to the small male kneeling at his side. He paused, before flicking his wrist to signal to attack. The youth hesitated for a split second before he pounced from their hiding place at the deer, small daggers raised above his head. At the last second, the wind changed, alerting the deer to the smell of her impending doom. With a panicked hoot she kicked off, racing into the thick shrubbery that surrounded the clearing. The red haired attacker tumbled ungracefully onto the ground with a yelp.

Chuckling, Ryu rose from the bushes, dusting the dirt off of his pants. "Almost Lief, all though next time I suggest a bath before you attack eh?" the 10 year old pouted, baring his unusually long canines at him. "Why do we bother we these lessons when I can just transform and BBQ cook them!." Lief complained, his voice whining with the edge of adolescence.

"Because, as you grow older you will develop a taste for the finer things in like, such as a rare steak." Ryu plucked a apple from an over handing branch, and took a swift bite out of it, savoring the juice of his favorite fruit. "Besides, I can't let you loose if you're going to use flame breath on everything."

Mumbling under his breath, the young brood picked himself off the ground and made his way over to Ryu, dragging his feet as he went in what was obviously becoming a sulk. Ryu sighed, ruffling the long red hair on the child who looked up at him with disappointed eyes. "Don't give me that look, you did well, if it wasn't for the wind shift you would have had it."

Lief bit his bottom lip as he thought what Ryu had said for a few seconds before his face lit up in a huge grin. "Yeah, I totally would have had it!" Ryu gave a short laugh before shaking his head "Don't get too cocky now. Lets return home before Surya wonders where we are." Ryu brushed himself off before making his way out of the clearing. Lief nodded in agreement, trying to match his stride with Ryus, his short legs barely able to keep up.

"Ryu, why did you come find us?"

The blue haired male stopped dead in his tracks, raising an eyebrow at Lief. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the uncertainty spread across the youths face as if he regretted asking him. Ryu ran a hand through his hair, slowly thinking over the answer in his head. Explaining it to an adult member of the Brood was hard enough, but trying to tell this child...

"Well, lets just say there are some people out there like us... That are different."

"Sooo? I already know that silly."

"OK, so just imagine that we all got lost one afternoon and it's been hundreds of years since we were all together because we didn't know _how _to get together again."

"Umm, I don't get what you're saying."

"The Brood are playing a game of hide and seek and I'm the only person that can seek them out."

"OH! So it's like a game? Aw man does this mean I lost!?" Lief pouted again, crossing his arms over as he kicked a stone.

"No Lief" Ryu smiled, beginning to walk down the track again. "It means you won."

They made their was through the track as the sun started to slip behind the mountains that contained the mines. It wasn't long before they came across the familiar wooden shack that had been their home for the past couple of months. Ryu let himself inside, hanging his sword up on the rack before inspecting the rabbit stew that was bubbling away on the small heath in the middle of the room.

"You'reee late!" Ryu turned his head towards the voice, giving the purple haired teen a small grin. She was lean and toned from living in the bush most of her life, with olive skin that had been kissed by the sun goddess. Her startling forest green eyes were full of taunting as she pouted with full lips, wrinkling her nose at her 'brother' who trudged in behind the blue haired male. "Sorry Surya, but I almost got a deer today!"

"Oh did you just?" Surya smiled down at Lief warmly as she started to dish up the rabbit stew into three small chipped bowls. Ryus stomach rumbled in appreciation as she placed the bowl in front him at the kitchen table. Surya watched Lief shovel the stew into his mouth, before leaning over to Ryu and whispered "Have you seen Dante?" she asked, biting her bottom lip as she looked at him in apprehension. Ryu shook his head sadly, avoiding looking the younger woman in the eye.

"Blast him, he said he wouldn't be gone for long." She growled, leaning back into her chair and crossing her arms. "What good is having a male when they are never here?!" She thought out loud as she rubbed her belly absentmindedly. "Typical Dante, afraid of responsibility."

_xxx_

"Well doesn't this beat all?"

It had taken them a week to locate Ryu. Rei knew that they only needed to look for him near the prime fishing spots in the Dauna region. They stood before the wooden shack, watching the shadowy figures through the window. It was early dusk, Rei could pick out a young female serving what appeared to be Ryu and a young child dinner. The Woren frowned, suddenly feeling uncertain of himself. He glanced over at Ninas face which had a blank expression, feeling apprehensive of the situation.

"Do you want to knock-"

"No, we do nothing." Nina hissed, grabbing Reis arm in a tight grip as he tried to move towards the front door. "Princess? They could be uh, friends or relatives" Rei suggested nervously, trying to ignore her nails that were digging into his skin almost drawing blood. Rei was about to ask if she wanted him to go without her when the female inside walked past Ryu picking up his plate, giving him a kiss on the top of his head. Nina made a pained noise at the back of her throat.

"We should leave, I don't want to interrupt them." Nina commanded, her voice threatening to crack. Rei was torn between seeing his oldest, dearest friend and listening to the hurt in his future queens voice. He had known that there was feelings between the two. When the blood started to dribble down his arm from the force of her shaky hold he nodded and turned around, walking away from the shack, trying to pretend he didn't see the tears rolling down Ninas face.

At the same time as Nina and Rei retreated back into the forest that surrounded the hut, Ryu looked out the window a sense of foreboding washed over him.

_Nina?_

* * *

AN: This was meant to big larger but then I ended up splitting the prologue away. I can't promise regular updates, I work full time and I am generally a busy person however I will try. Please R&R, they make me smile.

Also, I'm sorry for my horrific spelling, grammar, and bad writing. This is only for fun.


	3. Chapter 2 - A Song For The Deaf

**Unnatural Fate  
**

Chapter Two - A Song For The Deaf

* * *

Tonight few stars shone through the hazy fog that covered the stark plains of Duana. The thick mist wove its way round the wizened trees that surrounded the clearing that the duo were now camped in, tendrils of moisture curling in front of the companions faces. Rei sat perched on a smooth boulder to the side of the erect tent, sharpening his favorite thieves dagger with steady strokes. His tail twitched in agitation as he kept one eye on the princess, one eye on the deadly blade that he held in his hand. Nina hadn't spoken a word for hours, instead choosing to give him the briefest of facial expressions when he asked her a question.

Tonight, no birds sang. No creatures spoke. An uneasy hush keeping the animals at bay.

Nina shivered as she pulled the woolen blanket closer around her shaking shoulders. She sat in silence in front of a small camp fire, staring blankly into the small humble flames. She felt a hollow pain deep down in her chest, a pain that wasn't willing to relinquish it's hold on her bitter emotions. Memories haunted every thought, burning questions fluttering through her weary mind.

_'Who is she?'_

_'Why her?'_

_'Why you Ryu?'_

She knew deep down she was being unreasonable. She had no hold on Ryu, he wasn't hers for the keeping. However, she couldn't get the nagging word '_why'_ out of her skull, it felt like it was branded by a hot iron before her eyes, forever scared into her brain to flash up every time she blinked. Nina felt silly, like she was acting like a spoilt child. She had a kingdom to rebuild and regroup, thousands of lives depended on her guidance and her maturity. With a sigh, she wiped away what felt like the millionth tear to escape from the corner of her eye.

Nina knew she had to carry on. Resolved settled within her as she felt the weight of the day slowly lift away. This was not the end.

Up above her Ryu sat comfortably on a sturdy branch several meters high, hidden by the mist. He watched her with keen interest, body tense as he saw her hand move to her eyes again. He knew that she was upset, not only by her body language but how awkward Rei looked. He had followed them through the forest until they stopped for the night, something within him keeping him from approaching them.

Ryus gut told him that they had looked for him, but now wasn't the time for them to meet again. He wanted to get everything organized and introduce her properly to Lief, Surya and possibly Dante if he came back.

Soon.

'_Wait for me Nina. Please?'_

_xxx_**  
**

Nina sighed with content as she wriggled her toes in the cool stream, feeling instant relief to the raw blisters on her feet. Wyndia was on the horizon, less than a couple of hours travel. The forests had become green and dense again, putting Nina more at ease. She had never enjoyed the dryness of Duana, it made her wings itch.

Rei and Nina had separated only moments before hand, Rei needing to attend to some business across the border. Nina wasn't too sure she wanted to know what he was up to, not that he gave much away. With a grin, she dried off her feet before putting on her boots again, making sure she tied the laces tight before setting off again. As much as she enjoyed being outdoors more than most things, nothing was better than a scolding, hot shower.

It wasn't long before Nina stood before the gates of her majestic city. She took a moment to take in the grand marble entrance, almost all signs of the damaging earthquake that had almost crippled her city gone. She waved towards the engineers perched at the top, who in turn hooted and hollered, waving their hats in appreciation for their sovereign. Nina could have gone directly to the castle but she enjoyed walking through the city, taking in all the smells and the sights of the city she held close to her heart, as well as the progress of the rebuild. With a nod to the guards posted either side of the gate she walked on in, adjusting the strap of her travel bag.

Nina wove through the busy streets, passing through the markets and the large world famous bakery, murmuring words of thanks to her citizens words of love and admiration. It took her longer than expected to reach the castle. She was welcomed by Sylvia at the entrance to her chambers, a large grin on her face "Nina you've returned!"

"Sure have, I'm hoping everything has been well in my absence?" Nina smiled as she made her way into her room, shrugging her pack off on to her bed with a groan. The castle life had made her soft.

"Yes yes Princess, but there is one thing..." Nina turned around with a frown, noting the twinkle in Sylvias eye and the suppressed giggles. Definitely not like Sylvia at all.

"What is it?"

"Well, when you were away, this happened..." Sylvia trailed off again, turning Nina around to face her make up table. Heat rose to Ninas face as her hand flew to her mouth. In front of her were dozens and dozens of red roses laid all over the table and the floor. They were beautiful. A love note sat next to a chilled bottle of Wyndias best champagne.

"You have a secret admirer!"

_xxx_

Surya frowned as she stood in front of the shacks only mirror, barely able to see her figure through the stubborn grime that she hadn't been able to wash off the reflective material. She bit her lip as she lifted up her top to expose her stomach, standing side on before turning to her other side. The bump was barely visible but she _knew_ she could see it. Softly, she patted her belly with both hands. Surya was humming softly under her breath with foot stops behind her startled her out of her day-dream. She twisted round with a hiss, hands out in a defensive pose before she let out a cry "Dante!"

Dante stood before her, hands deep in his pockets as he looked at her with a bemused grin, his eyes hidden by his fringe. Surya soaked in his image for a split second, looking at everything from his mop of black hair to the thin nose that leaned to far to the right before throwing herself at him. Dante had the same small, slim frame as Ryu, a typical trait for the Brood. He was pale, a direct contrast to Suryas olive skin. He wrapped his arms around her, holding Surya tight to his chest. Surya pushed her face into his tattered green shirt, embracing the wild smell that was so achingly familiar "Don't leave me again!" She growled, holding back the tears that threatened to spill. Dante chuckled dryly, gently pushing Surya away from him.

"It's your fault I left. I don't want to be around someone like you."

Surya flinched away from Dante like she had been slapped across the face "What?"

"You heard me right. You heathen, getting with child so young." Dantes voice warped, twisting into one of the voices of the old cronies that drove them from the village many moons ago. His face began to melt away, grey hair covering the black hair like a vine. Surya began shaking with fear as the iris of Dantes dark brown eyes began to bleed into the whites of eyes, until black eyes were laughing at her. His canines began to grow as his face became like the old womans.

"You Brood scum should all be dead!"

"What's happening!" Surya cried as she twisted trying to turn away, falling to the ground with a thud. She tried to scramble back on to her knees, desperate to get away from the old woman who was walking towards her, maniacal laughter getting louder. Surya felt her canines grow as a deep growl came from the back of her throat, primitive instinct taking over.

"Surya!"

Surya awoke with a roar as Ryu clutched her body tightly on the small bed. Her body was twisting as it threatened to transform.

"Calm! Surya it's OK it was only a nightmare you're safe here." Ryus voice went from shouting a quiet whisper as he buried his head into her purple hair, barely able to stop them both being thrown off the bed as Surya thrashed around. Surya let out a whelp like screech before going still. They sat still on the bed as they waited for their breathing to become even again. Surya slowly extracted herself from Ryu, a deep blush spreading from her cheeks down to her chest.

"Well this is awkward." She mumbled as she pulled her shoulder length hair out of it's now messy bun and retying it into a relaxed ponytail. Ryu looked away, shrugging his shoulders. "It happens to the best of us. I'm just glad you didn't transform into Tiamat." Suryas blushed deepened, especially when she noticed she still had dark blue scales on her arms.

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare..." She trailed off, shuddering as the dream replayed itself in her mind. Ryu stood of the bed, readjusting his crumpled clothes, still not looking directly at Surya.

"Like I said, don't stress. You don't need to talk about it."

Surya felt a rush of gratitude towards Ryu. She had not told him much about hers and Liefs past, just enough so he understood that she didn't like to discuss it. He had found them half-starved in a forest near the mines. Ryu had approached them with little caution, a friendly smile on his face. Surya had hissed in fear, climbing up the closest tree calling for Lief to follow her. The red-head had looked at her in confusion, not understanding her mistrust. However, after a bout of cursing had reach his ears he had cast a glance at Ryu before scuttling after his adoptive sister.

Ryu sat at the base of the tree, crossing his legs and proceeded to bite into a crisp apple. Surya glared at him from her branch, willing him to go away.

"You know, I bet you could hang up all day eh? Hope you've got some sort of food, I'm looking forward to a nice stew I"m planning on having tonight."

Surya didn't respond, staring down at Ryu with brazen hostile eyes. Who did this man think he was?

"I know about you, and you're kind. I don't hate you. In fact, I can tell you everything you need to know about the Brood."

Surya had a moment to process his words before trying to grab Liefs collar as he made his way down the tree, but she was too slow. She breathed out steam in an effort to control her anger, the fool!

"Can you tell me more?" Lief had inquired, sitting in front of Ryu with crossed legs, his face beaming with eagerness. Ryu spent the rest of the afternoon explaining to him who and what they were, and how they were not alone. From then on the trio had an uneasy alliance, Lief obviously more accepting than Surya.

Surya felt silly thinking back about how long it had taken her stupid, stubborn self to let Ryu come within 10 feet of her, but how could she not? The memories still were fresh in her mind of the last lot of people they had trusted, why would this strange, blue haired warrior be any different?

Her thoughts stayed like that until she saw him transform. Surya remembered that day clearly.

It had started out what was fast becoming a hot, hot day. Scorching even. Surya sat perched in one of the top branches of an evergreen tree, watching Ryu and Lief play fight in the clearing below. She was still wary of him but was becoming more accepting of Ryu each passing day, especially considering how good he was with Lief. However, she was still unsure of why Ryu was even bothering with them. Why would someone care for some outcasts? Whenever Lief asked why Ryu cared he would dodge the question. She often worried how let down Lief would be when one of them accidentally transformed and scared Ryu away- either that or accidentally killed him.

Until that day, Surya thought that herself and Lief were alone with their frightening secret. She thought Ryu only _knew_ about the Brood. She never dreamed that he was their prince.

Surya had made her way down the tree, pushing through the bushes around until she reached the blackberries. Surya began to lazily pick at the small black orbs, enjoying the juicy fruit when a snap of a twig to her right caught her attention. Suryas body tensed as she strained her ears, listening for signs of danger. adrenalin pumped through her veins as she felt her muscles tense, ready to transform. She didn't realize the danger was above her until the shadow dropped down on her.

She felt dizzy, sick as she opened her eyes. Blinking in confusion, Surya looked at the trees across the clearing, wondering why all the trees were lying on their side when she realized she was lying on the ground. Shock hit her like a tidal wave as memories of being attacked came flooding back to her. With a shaky hand, she felt the large wound on the back of her head. She pulled her hand away, looking at the blood. She was still staring at it when Liefs scream cut through the forest.

Surya jumped to her feet in fear, almost falling over at the sudden movement. Quickly she assessed by the sun shining above that she had not been knocked out for a couple of minutes. "Lief!" She croaked, running towards her brothers second scream. Surya skidded to a halt as she came round to the corner, gasping like the wind had been knocked out of her. Lief was curled up in a ball crying behind Ryu who stood protectively in front of him, sword raised at the Shadow Dragon that hovered above the trees. Surya felt her brain shutdown as the Dragon screeched before blasting the two men with flames. Surya cried out in pain, thinking that surely the pair would be obliterated when a low pitch growl invaded her senses as she was knocked backwards by a energy blast.

Before her stood the legendary Kaiser dragon, in all his glory-

"Earth to Surya?"

Surya shook her head. They were seated at the kitchen table, she didn't even remember moving there.

_'Whoops. Need to stop day dreaming, I blame the baby ha.'_

Ryu eyed her cautiously before pushing the paperwork he was looking at in front of her. "I know you can't read these forms but I need you to sign the dotted line at the bottom of the first page." Surya raised an eyebrow as she picked up the quill. "What is this for?"

"Our passports to get across the bridge."

"Why don't we use those big teleporting contraptions instead of going over that bridge? And why are we even going? I like it here."

"Because Surya, this kind of traveling... It's the perfect opportunity for both you and Lief to hone your skills- don't give me that look. I went through the same thing as a child."

"Yeah, but wasn't that some sort of quest?" She scoffed, twirling the feather around in her fingers which caused her to get a big splotch of ink on the form.

Ryu sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, dabbing a cloth at the ink. "I want to show you a tower that might give you guys a better explanation about our past, _then_ we will teleport across the sea. I think this child needs to be delivered in Dragnier."

"Does that mean we get to meet other people like us?" Suryas eyes lit up with excitement.

"Yes, we're going home."

* * *

A/N: Ahhh the end of another chapter, sorry that it was Surya focused but I wanted to give some insight to her and Lief. Also, I have discovered trying to organize moving house, joining the gym, working full time and organizing study for next year at Christmas time is a bad, _bad _idea. Super busy!

I would like to apologize how bad my spelling and grammar is. Also there is probably already major holes in the plot. I'm just doing this for fun.

Also on that note, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I shall update in the new year.

Lots of love,

BeautifulDusk.


End file.
